


Dawnbreak

by TroupeMasterGrimm



Series: Dawnbreak [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, F/F, F/M, Hornet is the eldest sibling, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, i've been meaning to write this foREVER, lots and lots of angst, romance is not the main focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroupeMasterGrimm/pseuds/TroupeMasterGrimm
Summary: In a different timeline, the infection unfolds in another manner, killing it's victims and turning them into mindless zombies.The whole outbreak starts in the deepest corners, quickly spreading closer to the surface each week, and for fear of their lives, the king and queen take their children closer to the surface, as to protect them. One stays, the other returns to the source of the infection.Of the five children, two go missing after journeying too far out of the Gardens, and another is taken by an entity consistent of only void, and trapped in its tower.Left with only two of her five children, even after extensive search for them, the Queen carefully trains them and keeps them close to her.Soon, the infection spreads to the Gardens, forcing the children to flee and leave their family behind...





	Dawnbreak

**Author's Note:**

> [ God I've been meaning to write this forever but I never really got around to doing so ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ the switching perspectives thing is only appearing in the first chapter (most likely). after this chapter, most other ones will be written from one perspective only.]
> 
> [chapter 1 is intentionally short, but the next few chapters will be longer. There's no set schedule so expect very irregular updates]

Their hands slowly moved along the glass of the jar, finding it as smooth as it had been the past few days. They sat down, looking outside, watching the void-like creature bring in a new one with a new creature. It was small and had a blue shell, but it's belly seemed vunerable. It attempted to escape for a while, rolling up into a ball and into the glass, but it was pointless. They had tried for several days to escape, but the jar had no cracks or anything to break it open. It was hopeless.  
  
They laid down and curled up, looking outside, beginning to cry again. They just wanted to go home, to Mom. They wandered just a bit too far away from their siblings, Hollow and Hornet, and then they got snatched away. The Void Man rarely gave them something to eat, and always hid them well. Why he did that, they did not know.  
  
They stayed in their position, trying to call for someone, but lacking the voice to do so.  
  
As the Void Man left again, the door falling shut with a loud thud, they turned around to face the wall behind them, closing their eyes in hopes of this all being just a bad dream.  
  
\---  
  
Hornet led Hollow by their hand, slashing the grass and vines in their way.  
  
Greenpath was calm, uninfected, and mostly safe. The only real dangers were the acidic ponds and the occasional moss chargers (several of which they outran earlier).  
  
Those yells still lingered in her mind, they still messed her up. She still heard her mother yell for her to leave, to take her sibling and run away. She kept wanting to stay, but they kept being pushed, until she did what her mother told her.  
  
Now the two of them were wandering Greenpath alone, in search for food and shelter. They'd been wandering for almost a day now, and they yet to find another living, sentient soul out here.  
  
She was beginning to give up, but they had to find someone. They just had to.  
  
Squinting her eyes shut, they pushed on through more thicket.  
  
\---  
  
They awoke, having passed out both from sadness and hunger. They were still here.  
  
Their eyes trailed the room, when a sudden loud thud caused them to jump up. Was the void man coming back? Perhaps bringing them food?  
  
Footsteps quickly approached the room, at a faster pace than the Void Man would ever walk. They got scared, but also curious.  
  
A loud, white blast smashed down the door, and a figure they did not recognize stood in the doorway. It looked around frantically, before it walked over to the staff-like thing the Void Man had brought in a couple of days ago.  
  
They were bashing their hands against the glass, trying to get the snail's attention. They wanted out.  
  
The figure turned it's head towards the noise, staff firmly in it's hand, walking over. With a quick swipe of the sharp edge, it broke the glass, causing Ghost to roll out of the jar and into the figure.  
  
They stood for a moment, just looking at each other, as grunting and groaning noises from outside grew louder. The Void Man's laughter was still noticable even among all these other noises.  
  
The snail picked them up. "Let's get out of here," _he_ , as Ghost noted, whispered, to which Ghost could only give a movement of agreement. They just wanted to be away from this place.  



End file.
